The things that are wrong with this boy
by Youthfuldreams
Summary: Link is confussed by his feelings for a certain "boy." 08/31/10 Chapter 2 up and story finished. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

_Growing up so fast. . . Growing young . . . no one has these burdens, these privileges. _

_. . .I am not a grown up. . ._

Link looked at his hands. They felt his, they looked his, he still had that scar across his right hand from that time he learned how to climb a tree when he was 4, but they weren't his hands. These were the hands of a ghost, a man he would never be.

_I get new scars almost every day . . . why aren't there more scars on me?_

His appearance had changed, he was all grown up, but his skin had not changed, and he didn't have new memories. He and only he could notice that. He felt his body was too big for him, he felt clumsy and odd. . .

_I am doing what's right, I like to. I live by nature and by the blade, I love to! THIS is who I am. Some call me a scout, some a hero, some a crazy child. If I am all these things, then I am. I cannot be someone I am not . . . yet I am here, no new scars, this is not me. . ._

As these thoughts crossed his mind Link realized he had never thought about anything like that before. His mind until recently was often filled with nothing more than a song. His soul was only focused on the new task he had each day. Chopping fire wood for him and all the kokiri, climbing trees to bring their fruits down, carrying heavy things the others couldn't, finding shiny stones for the princess; these were all thoughts he was used to. Simple thoughts were all that crowded his mind when he was a child _"Chopping wood, don't lose a finger," "Climbing tree, don't lose your footing," "Get that stone, don't get killed while doing it" _

_What's happening to me? I shouldn't lose focus. What am I thinking? This IS that simple! I have to save the world, that's the task, that's all I should think of. . ._

_. . ._

_. . . he said his name is Sheik. His eyes, his skin, I could see his skin; it looked like mine, soft like mine, like hers, he reminds me so much of her. What is WRONG with that boy? What is wrong with me?_

His thoughts continued to torment him, but he ignored them "Save the world, don't get killed." That's what was important.

His wandering had led him to where he wanted to go. He found himself once more standing right in front of the temple of time.

_Why am I here? . . .Maybe *he* will be here again?_

Navi kept quiet. Although she spoke more often than Link did, she never spoke much at all, never so much as held a conversation with Link. She told him what he needed to know and that was enough for both. Link was very grateful to her, after all, she had accepted to be HIS fairy and his fairy suited him quite nicely. Beside Epona who had rapidly gained a place in is heart, Navi was the best friend he had ever had. She saw things differently than everyone, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew she was wiser than anyone else he'd ever met. There were no such things as problems for her, just situations that could, as anything, be sorted out when it was their time to be sorted. Her world was always of honey and flowers. Even when the only thing anyone else could see was darkness, she would just calmly wait for the light. The two most important things Link could remember hearing in his life came from Navi's mouth; _"Everything happens for a reason, we can all change our destiny, but not run away from it" and "Your shirt's on fire!"_

"Watch out!"

Link turned around and saw a Poe coming at him full speed. He didn't think twice about drawing his sword and quickly emptying a half drunk bottle of milk that had gone sour. His work was quick and efficient. In less than a minute he had slain and captured the Poe.

Taking a big breath as to brace himself for what he'd find, or not find inside the temple, Link pushed the heavy doors open. Once inside he looked around. . .

_He's not here. . ._

For just a second he felt like hanging his head low in disappointment, but instead he took another deep breath, he straightened his clothes out and made to return to his journey.

_Must save the world, no time for. . .this feeling_

As he turned around to leave and he was suddenly face to face with Sheik. Link felt his body grow cold, his feet grow hot and his heart start racing.

_What is WRONG with THIS BOY!_

All the thoughts in his head seemed to render him deaf. All his attention has focused straight on Sheik yet he couldn't hear a word he said. He saw Sheik pull out his lyre, so instinctively he brought out his ocarina.

He played along, and he felt lost in the melody. He could hear Sheiks small fingers plucking the harsh strings and all he could think of was that he hoped this moment wouldn't end. He loved the sound of that lyre, he loved that, for whatever reason, Sheik cared enough to teach him songs.

The lyre stopped and so he stopped playing too. As soon as this happened all the thoughts came back.

_Wait, no, he'll leave now. Why must he leave so quickly?... Why do I care! _

Link felt he needed to say something, anything, but he was no good with words. He saw Sheik step back and draw something out of his tunic

_No, don't go, please don't go. I am so lost and I know you can save me, please save me. I'll be yours; I'll be your slave! I learn fast, I am good with the sword, I am good with animals, I am good! _

Link was so shocked at his thoughts, his mouth was slightly open but no words would come out. He felt the same way he had felt the first time he had seen the Princess but the same feeling seemed so intense now, so intense it could kill him.

_What should I say? Why do I feel I HAVE to say something? What am I thinking? What's WRONG with ME!_

He saw Sheik waiving his hand downward in a quick yet graceful movement. Link was once again surrounded by dust, but this time, unlike all the others he didn't turn away. He could feel some of the dust get into his eyes and making them hurt and finally forcing them to close.

When he opened his eyes the dust and Sheik were gone, but that burning feeling in his eyes was still there

_Why am I crying?_

He ignored the tears falling from his eyes and the heavy feeling in his chest.

_No time, no time to cry. . .it should all be simple. It's all simple. Must save the world._

Navi noticed Link's heartache; it would have worried her if she didn't know better. But she did, she always did, so she kept quiet and calm for several hours, letting Link continue onward with his quest.

Nightfall came. Link noticed Epona was getting tired so he jumped down and walked beside her slower than usual, letting the mare take a well earned break from carrying him. He knew he didn't weigh much, that Epona didn't mind him, and that most of her tire came from all the running she had to do lately, but it was the best he could do for her at the moment.

"Listen!"

Link turned to look at Navi who jumped out of his tunic and looked down at him waiting for his attention.

"Epona is tired and thirsty. Let's find a safe place to rest by the river tonight"

Link wondered if it was a good idea to stop, but he never questioned Navi's decisions. She had never led him astray. He nodded his head and started walking along the river. He remembered a small area he had found before that seemed isolated and deserted and thought this was the right place to stay away from danger.

As soon as there seemed to be no more foes following them and that spot he had thought about was at sight Link started to feel tired himself. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept for more than 5 minutes at a time. Rest felt like a sin to him at these times, but his mind and his heart were too confused to think about that.

Navi said lest rest, so we rest

He smiled and felt a bit relieved. Oh how he loved thinking short, simple thoughts.

Navi realized they were approaching their resting place for the night. She flew out of Link's tunic and without a word flew up to a nearby tree and nestled herself on a flower. SHE was tired, this was by far the longest she'd been away from the forest and that was starting to weigh on her too.

Link understood, she was out for the night and so should he be. He gave Epona a pat on the back that invited her to get closer to the water.

Link found a comfortable spot on the grass and for a long while he just stared at his horse drink and rest

_The night is so beautiful, it feels like rest, yet it is so dangerous. I hope one day everyone feels safe all day round. . ._

Sleep was quickly claiming him, his eyes closed and his thoughts were falling silent, but there was still one thought lingering in his mind.

_I wish HE was here . . . WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

Link was used to thinking of Princess Zelda before going to bed. Ever since they met he would imagine her playing with him, climbing trees with him. He would think about gathering food and flowers for her to make her happy, to see her smile. He would even think about holding her hand, maybe hugging her, maybe, if he could ever get away with it, planting a kiss on at least one of her cheeks.

That last thought always made him blush and feel all funny inside. But now it seemed he could only think of Sheik, and everything he thought about him would make him blush and feel funny inside.

_I wonder what he smells like. I would love to know what he smells like. . ._

Link kept his eyes closed and thought about stripping that scarf from Sheik's neck and burying his face there. Just to smell him, just because he knew he would smell good.

_And what if I could lick him? Or kiss his lips, just to know what he tastes like. . ._

Link felt his trousers grow tight and his head grow even more weary. He tossed around on the grass keeping his eyes closed and trying to find a comfortable position. He laid on his stomach and grinded his hips onto the grass hoping that would soothe him, then groaned at how little that seemed to help.

He forced himself to stay still and soon his journey caught up with him and he had gone into a deep sleep.

Hours passed and the trio slept quietly, until something seemed to disturb Link's sleep.

_What was that? _

Link tuned into the world around him, not yet ready to open his eyes and relinquish his peaceful sleep to another day, or set of days of hard work and chaos, but curious to find out what had disturbed his slumber.

He heard Epona breathing slow and steady and he knew she was not awake yet. Neither was Navi, she would have pulled his lazy head up from the ground and had him continue his quest if she was.

_So why did I wake up? I KNOW something woke me._

Zelda washed herself in the river. She had stripped off the top of her cat suit as not to get it wet. She was whipping her skin with a wet cloth and bath salts and she washed her hair in the clear river water.

_I shouldn't stop for too long, EVERYONE is looking for me._

Ignoring her own advice Zelda lingered in the river for a good hour or so. She was more than tired, she had been for the last seven years and the water was comforting.

I wish it was like this all the time. I wish I could have this for longer.

Zelda sighed and realized there were only a couple of hours before dusk. She needed to start moving again. For a moment her mood darkened, she thought of the fate of Hyrule and her people.

_I know you can do it, my brave hero._

She smiled to herself, just thinking about Link would always make her feel better. Her fate was in his hands, and she wouldn't want it any other way. With this thought she perked up and decided to start gathering her things.

_What was that! _

Zelda heard a faint sound; it was the distant sound of feet crushing the grass. Fear quickly rose to Zelda's throat. Her heart started pounding, but she was never one to wait around for trouble.

She quickly took her scarf and wrapped it around her face and chest. She knew her cat suit was complicated and it took too long to put it back over her shoulders. Besides, she was more concerned with someone recognizing her face than with someone seeing her body. She shoved all her belongings into a small hole on the ground, picked up her bow and arrows and ran to the nearest tree.

Link was now sure he heard something. He wandered further down the river looking for the source of this sound. Suddenly he heard rushing footsteps and he knew he was in trouble.

He had heard something alright, some ONE as a matter of fact. He drew his sword and made a more stealthy approach to the area were the sound came from.

Zelda could see the offending figure approach through the brush. She could see the drawn sword in this mysterious person's hand. The darkness made it impossible for her to make out much more, so she took one of her special arrows, no need to kill an innocent person when she could just wound him.

_An innocent person wouldn't be approaching me with a sword_

She went round the tree and kept close to the ground, very slowly and quietly getting her bow ready

_Got you!_

Link couldn't see or hear anyone anymore. He thought for a second that he might have been mistaken all along. Suddenly he heard the air change course and heard the arrow ripping though the air like sharp blade

"Ah!" He jumped sideways quicker than he ever had and slashed the arrow right in two milliseconds before it could hit him.

_That voice!_

Zelda threw her bow to the ground and ran towards Link

_Oh goddesses, please, make him be ok_

The sun was barely, slowly, making its way to the horizon. It was not yet bright enough to see clearly, but Link could now see Sheik running towards him full speed. He froze on his spot with his shield ready.

_Why did he attack me?_

Link felt crushed by this, how could he? Why would Sheik do this to him?

"You're alright?"

Link did not answer; instead he stared at Sheik's half covered body.

Zelda noticed this and blushed, then quickly crossed her arms over her breasts, she hoped the scarf had been enough to conceal her body from Link.

She quickly regained her regal and mysterious posture.

"I apologize. I have many foes and all I could see was your sword approaching me"

_He's naked, he's almost naked, and wet. Was he bathing? _

Link noticed he was still staring and quickly composed himself and nodded. Acknowledging and accepting Sheik's apologies.

He blushed and stood in what felt to him like an awkward silence, he just stared at the floor. He wasn't sure he could account for his own actions if he looked at Sheik again.

_And what wouldl I do? What would I do if I just turned back and looked at him like I want to? What would happen? What is happening to me? It's all HIS fault!_

Link cleared his throat. He needed to say something, but he was not sure what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was still concerned, had she missed him completely? She couldn't tell if there were any wounds on him. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Link looked up at Sheik's face and he felt like something inside him just burst. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Link found himself tackling Sheik down to the floor and kissing him hard on the lips through the scarf. At the same time he brought his hands up to Sheik's chest just to touch him.

Zelda was shocked. She quickly pulled out a dagger from one of her boots and held it up to Link's neck. She would have pushed back to fend him off if Link hadn't jumped back himself when he felt her breasts through her clothes.

_There is something definitely wrong with this boy!_

". . .Princess!" Link was never a fool, if he had ever stopped to actually think about it he would have realized he knew all along.

_Oh goddesses, its princess Zelda. Of course it is! Oh goddesses what have I done!_

Link stood up and composed himself, he was blushing a dark crimson shade, his hands were shaking and his mind was going a mile a minute

_I TOUCHED the princess. *I* TOUCHED princess Zelda . I… oh, goddesses! Oh oh oh oh, I KISSED HER! I'll be hung, I'll be. . .I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS!_

Zelda had jumped up and stood shaking and confused at what had just happened and even more confused about Link's reaction to it. She held the dagger out in front of her and looked at him standing there with his head hung in shame.

_Put that silly thing down, he won't hurt you_

Zelda thought twice about putting her dagger down, but in her heart she knew Link meant no harm to her at all and that he never would. "Link, I…"

Link looked up at the princess her voice sounded like her own for the first time since he'd met Sheik and it made Link want her so much more that it scared him. He didn't hesitate to go off on a sprint running away from her and his thoughts as fast as he could.

_Damnit!_

Zelda didn't waste any time in running after him, she needed to explain what was going on.

"Link, wait!"

Link was too far away and, mostly, too lost in his thoughts to hear her shout of for him.

_What have I done? Why did I do that? What have I done, what have I done!_

Link didn't stop running as he brought his right hand up to his face and scratched as hard as he could. He felt he needed to be punished.

Zelda watched in horror and ran as fast as she could to stop him. Being so much lighter on her feet than Link was she soon caught up with him and pounced on him to make him stop running.

They both fell on the grass and rolled around due to the inertia caused by their fast pace. Link ended up on top of Zelda with his eyes locked on hers. He was rendered useless just by staring at her eyes.

_Yes, these are HER eyes, HER skin. It's him! It's HER! It's her! _

Link felt uncomfortable staring at her like that, he felt that fire inside him threatening to take action again.

_KISS HER AGAIN!_

Link closed his eyes and looked away from her, he couldn't bear looking at her, he felt like there was a beast inside him that would surely be woken by Zelda's eyes if he dared look at her much longer.

Zelda looked at the bleeding marks on Link's face and her eyes suddenly started to water. She felt it was her fault that her hero had done this to himself. If only she could have made her identity known since the start. If only she had thought about a way of breaking free from what everyone expected her to do.

"Link. . . You will let me heal you and you will let me explain" In the past seven years Zelda had learned to command instead of ask. She was the princess. Link was to do what she said he should do.

Link heard the words being spoken by the princess, but he could hardly process them in his brain. His mind was completely focused on the ache he felt from feeling Zelda's body under his own. Even through his clothes he could feel the princess's skin was cool and soothing. All he could think of is that he wanted to touch and kiss her again.

"Link!" Zelda's voice was firm with authority, commanding Link to pay attention to her.

Link turned to look at her once more and as he had expected this was once again his undoing. Without thinking he thrust his hips closer to Zelda's body and kissed her again with more urgency than before. Zelda clawed at his arms to fend him off but Link was so used to enduring pain that he hardly noticed it.

_Please heal me, please love me, please. I don't care, I don't care why you are here I don't care why you are him, I don't care. . ._

Link hands roamed all over Zelda's neck and chest. He peeled her scarf away from her and buried his face on the crook for her neck, scooping her up to an almost sitting position and inhaling deeply.

Zelda kept clawing and punching at Link's arms and shoulders, she couldn't allow herself to give into him, but her efforts of fending him off here half hearted at most.

_Just do it! I cannot let you do it so please just do _

Link was now kissing the princess's skin everywhere that he could reach. He felt renewed, like every kiss gave him new life. There were no more bothersome thoughts in his brain, the only thing inside him was a feeling that told him he was doing exactly what he should and wanted to do.

Zelda could no longer pretend to resist him. She enjoyed his kisses as much as he enjoyed kissing her. For a moment Zelda felt that if she could have these moments with Link at the very least every once in a while all her struggles would be worth it.

She laughed a light hearted, giggle-ish laugh. For the first time in seven years she wasn't thinking about her troubles or her people. Her attentions and her heart were completely captured by Link and this felt so good she just had to laugh.

Upon hearing the princess's laughter Link could only smile wide and chuckle himself. He stopped his repeated pecks to look up at her and see her smiling.

_Am I tickling her? _

Link's previous self doubt was completely gone; he was now simply enjoying his closeness to Zelda. He loved the sound of her laughter

_Does THIS tickle?_

He didn't say a word to Zelda, he simply started kissing her sides which made her giggle even more.

"No!" Zelda laughed and squirmed side to side as Link tried to kiss her over and over. When Link's kisses finally reached Zelda's waist line he found the cat suit still half hanging from the princess's form.

At this moment Link stopped his playful kissing and paid a little more attention to the painful throbbing in his pants. Zelda stopped laughing and looked straight into Link's eyes, she could feel his erection through their clothes and wondered what he would do next.

Link looked back down at the cat suit pants. He brought one of his hands to the princess's back and slipped his other hand into them, just far enough so his finger tips barely reached Zelda's lower stomach. Zelda let out a cross between a yelp and a moan.

Although Link was still really young, growing up in the forest made everyone grow up faster and understand nature in a much simpler and natural way than others. Sex and sexuality had never been a taboo in his way of thinking. One of the first things he did when he first became an adult was examine and explore his own body. He KNEW what he needed to put his aching body at peace.

_Oh goddesses, is this right? Should I let him do this, I want. . ._

"I want you" Zelda hear the words coming out of her mouth before she could even think about them. Her heart raced and her mind was fuzzy with need. She felt she was about to lose her mind completely.

Link smiled and peeled the offending cloth from Zelda's body at the same time that he pushed her back onto the grass. Zelda's heart was pounding in her chest harder and faster than ever before. She suddenly felt weak, like she was about to faint, but she didn't allow herself to do so.

Linked was still on his knees, settled between Zelda's legs. For a long moment he just looked at her laying there before him. The dawn had finally turned bright enough for him to be able to really see her. He reached to touch her again. He caressed her skin with his right hand, he started at her neck and slowly moved his hand lower as he undid his belt and freed his erection from his trousers with his left. He lowered himself so that his half clothed body covered the princess's naked form completely.

"I love you" His voice was serious and sounded more like a low growl. He did not even have to think about it, it was what he needed to say. Zelda felt Link's weight and warmth on top of her driving her crazy. When Link spoke Zelda was sure she would faint, although she loved Link's mysterious quiet, she also loved the sound of his voice. She wanted to reply to Link's statement but she was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of Link pushing into her, breaking her.

"Link! It hurts!" Zelda tried not to scream but the pain was much more than she thought it would be. Link didn't stop for a second. He continued pushing in until he was deep inside her. He let out a deep moan then met Zelda's lips with his own, silencing her whimpering and trying to soothe her as best he could.

Even though Zelda's lips were quivering and her eyes were filled with tears, Link started to move in and out of her, quickly creating a constant and steady rhythm. Every time he would thrust back in he would let a soft yet almost beastly grunt escape his lips, yet even then he didn't relinquish kissing his princess. His lips were pressed hard against hers and his tongue was feverishly exploring her mouth.

Zelda's pain did not subside; Link's penis was so full and hard inside her that she thought for sure the pain would never cease. Even then, she did not for a second think about asking him to stop. She was willing to bare any pain her hero would bring to her as she knew Link was willing to suffer any pain in her sake. She was now full out crying and screaming into Link's mouth, but every sound she would make just made Link trust harder into her.

Link continued to pounding into Zelda over and over in a wild manner, he felt his heart would stop any minute, he thought such pleasure was not meant to be experienced by anything living, but he did not care.

_I'll die for this, I've killed for you. You are mine!_

"Ah! Zelda!" Link's lips finally parted from Zelda's, he could feel his climax build up inside him like a pool of lava. He once again sat up between Zelda's legs and brought her up with him never pulling away from her. He grabbed her hips and brought her down on his erection harder and harder each time. "LINK! AH! AH!" Zelda moaned with each frantic thrust, the pain she felt was still more than she thought she could handle but pleasure was starting to overtake her with the same intensity as the pain. Link could feel how wet she got; he looked down between them, seeing himself inside her was all he needed to burst.

" Zelda!" He brought her down onto him once more and buried himself inside her as deep as he could as he came. The feeling of Link's hot cum inside her was definitely more than Zelda could handle. She let out a high pitched cry as she felt her own climax take over her.

Minutes later they both laid on the grass in each other's arms. Zelda felt tired and weak, Link felt at peace. No thoughts at all bothering his brain anymore.

"Link. . ." Zelda hesitated to speak up, but the morning was now bright and she knew they both had to go on their own way. Link opened his eyes and looked at the princess, making her know he was listening. "I am sorry I didn't tell you . . . I couldn't . . . you shouldn't know about me"

_You know what you have to do, you know this won't work out this way. You have to do it._

Zelda hated her own thoughts, but she knew that, as things stood at the moment, the least her fairy boy knew the better it would be for him.

Link was silent as always, he just looked at her and waited for her to gather her thoughts. He didn't really care why she was pretending to be a boy named Sheik. He actually had not even thought about it since he found out.

"Link, I have to do something to you that you won't like. You shouldn't know about me. We cannot be together now" The princess tried to sound commanding once again, but it really sounded more like an apology. Link felt disappointed and almost crushed. His expression changed to a more somber one and he inhaled deeply.

"Will we be apart . . . forever?" even as he felt sad about implying his agreement he also felt relived. He felt like himself for the first time since he first became a grown up. He knew Zelda meant what was best for him, and even if she didn't, he didn't even think about doubting her will. He was to do whatever his princess wanted him to do, and life was again THAT simple.

Zelda was surprised at the fact that her hero did not complain, not even questioned her decision. She felt moved by this and smiled wide "Oh Link! I know everything will be ok one day as long as you are on my side!" she squeezed link happily.

Link didn't understand why she said this, but he figured he didn't need too.

"I promise one day we will be. Soon! You'll see. . . But for now I must do this."

Zelda stood up and clothed herself back in her disguise. Link did not even wonder what the princess would do. He trusted that, as she warned, he would not like it and figured he wanted to learn about it later rather than sooner.

He stood up after the princess and arranged his tunic and belt. They both walked to the river side where Zelda had stashed all her belongings earlier. They sat in silence while Zelda lovingly rubbed potions and oils on Link's wounds. Link felt so relaxed and happy that he barely noticed how tired and sleepy he was getting.

He felt the princess's hands caressing his forehead and neck over and over. The scent of lavender and some other perfume he didn't recognize filled all his senses. His hands and arms started to go numb and he became unsure of whether he was laying or standing. He looked up at Zelda, his vision was foggy and although he knew it was already mid-morning everything seemed dark. For a moment his heart raced and something broke his calm state "Zelda!" There was a slight hint of insecurity in his voice and he reached to touch Zelda's face.

"Shhh now, it's ok. You'll be ok . . . I promise" Zelda laid him back down on the grass and she said this, never stopping her attentions and caressing.

Link woke up to find the sun directly above him, momentarily blinding him as he tried to open his eyes.

_OH DAMN! It must be mid afternoon!_

He quickly jumped up to a sitting position and frantically looked around him

_Where is Navi? Where the heck am I?_

He found it very strange that Navi didn't wake him at the break of dawn. She would usually not let him sleep a second after the sun was on the horizon. He also noticed he was not where he had fallen asleep.

_Oh goddesses, what if she is in trouble? What happened last night?_

Link walked along the river trying to find the spot where he and his friends had decided to rest the night before. He didn't have to walk too far until he found Navi, Epona and Sheik resting quietly under a tree nearby.

As soon as Navi saw him she flew from Sheik's shoulder up to Link's face.

"You feel better? Sheik found you!" Navi floated side to side and way too close to Link's face for him to be able to see her right.

_Found me?_

"You seemed to have had a rough fight last night. You were unconscious and a bit hurt, but seemed otherwise well. I thought it right to bring you with your friends" Sheik's voice was smooth like velvet to Link's ears, it made Link blush just by hearing it. He didn't remember fighting the night before, but he was well now and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you" Link was surprised at how easy it was to just say that. Just a day before he would have over-thought anything he wanted to say to Sheik.

"No need" Sheik looked straight into Link's eyes. Link felt like he was looking into his soul, he felt nervous, but not uncomfortable. He liked Sheik looking at him that way. "I must be on my way" Sheik continued.

_I wish he could stay, I wish for once he would stay._

Link felt a bit sad, but also hopeful. He knew Sheik would come back, he knew Sheik cared for him, and after all, Sheik always seemed to be there when he really needed him. He smiled a warm and caring smile, he was glad he got to see Sheik at all that day.

"Hero" Sheik's eyes were stilled locked with Link's as he spoke "Soon, I promise" Sheik smiled and let out a playful chuckle then winked at Link before jumping up and becoming lost to the trio he left behind.

Sheik's jump startled Epona who quickly took off in a sprint. Link's eyes went wide and he quickly ran and jumped onto Epona holding on to her as tight as he could.

Navi, being used to this kind of thing already, simply flew to Link's side and hovered about him as he tried to calm his mare down. Link was half hanging from Epona trying not to fall, he was smiling and blushing like he never thought he had before. As soon as he got a good grip and was sure he wouldn't fall he let out a loud heartfelt laugh as he thought of that playful wink Sheik just gave him.

_What is wrong with that boy!_

Days after Link went about his duties as always. He found that for some reason he was starting to feel much better and more at peace than he had been before. His grown-up body didn't seem to be quite so strange to him anymore. He noticed a few more scars on him, one somewhat like a scratch on his chin. A couple of bruises and more scratches on his shoulders, not to mention the several scrapes he had recently gotten on the bottom of the lake.

_Got water medallion, must get shadow medallion, must save the word!_

His thoughts were also being much nicer to him and his brain had stopped torturing him about whatever nonsense he had been thinking about days before. Even as he heard Ruto talk about Princess Zelda his mood was not dimmed. He thought of Zelda and how much he missed her, but even then his thoughts were hopeful.

_I wonder what she looks like as a grown up?_

Link tried to make a mental picture of what he thought Zelda looked like now as he returned to land. He suddenly spotted Sheik standing on the side of the river. His heart raced again for the first time in days and he ran to Sheik's side immediately.

Sheik spoke about the water and peace. But once again Link was unable to focus entirely on what he said.

Link found something strange in Sheik's eyes. As if they held a truth that he really wanted to know, but wasn't sure what. He thought about Zelda as he looked at him

_He looks so much like her. . . _

Sheik walked around him. Link could feel Sheik's eyes focused directly on him as he stood there just searching his mind for that truth he felt missing, like something inside him knew something about Sheik that he did not, but he couldn't think of it.

_Don't worry my hero. It will all be over soon._

Zelda felt so saddened about what she had to do. It seemed lately all she did was that which was "right" and not what she wanted to do. She inhaled deeply and thought she'd better get away before she started crying or gave Link the opportunity to remember anything.

Link could sense Sheik had gone away, he could no longer feel his staring eyes on him. He looked everywhere around, then heard a big splash. When he turned he was sure he could see a beautiful and slender figure disappearing into the water.

Link didn't know why, but finally getting to see Sheik leave, getting to see him just that little bit longer made him happy. He smiled and laughed to himself. Sheik had that euphoric effect on him.

_There is something definitely wrong with that boy!_


End file.
